Campo de Girasoles
by anipoy
Summary: Un One-shot más, un Harmony más con romanticismo puro...ADVERTENCIA: MÁS DULCE QUE LOS DULCES DE HONEYDUCKES


_**Campo de Girasoles**_

-Harry vamos despierta-susurró la castaña corriendo el cabello que el chico tenía en su cara.  
El moreno se refregó los ojos y manoteó en la mesa de luz en busca de sus anteojos, sonrió feliz al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, sabía que día era hoy.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!, no puedo creer que ya tengas 23 años, parece que fue ayer cuando entramos en Hogwarts y...-la muchacha seguía parloteando.  
El ojiverde ya había perdido el hilo en el monólogo de su mejor amiga, que estuviera allí cuando él despertó era el mejor regalo, que le permitiera pasar el tiempo con ella, que presenciaran los momentos importantes de cada uno juntos, le encantaba ver ese rostro, esos rizos castaños que a veces de tan despeinados estaban enmarañados, los ojos haciendo juego con el cabello, esos labios que nunca pudo probar esos...  
-¡Harry!,¡te he dicho que te apresures!, ¡todos te esperan en la madriguera!-llamó su atención Hermione.  
-Lo siento Herm, es que aún no estoy del todo despierto-fingió el cumpleañero.

Luego de que el joven se vistiera ambos abandonaron el desordenado apartamento de Harry para aparecer mágicamente en la casa de su mejor amigo.  
La nada cambiante Madriguera hoy lucía unas extrañas guirnaldas, todas con la cara de Harry Potter quien te guiñaba un ojo al pasar mientras sonreía, fabricado por Sortilegios Weasley.  
-Feliz cumpleaños hermano, al fin llegas,Herm,¿cómo estás? Suerte que fuiste a despertar a Harry si no estaría aquí paras las 10...pero de la noche.-Bromeó Ron.  
-Muy gracioso Ron-murmuró Harry mientras sostenía la mano de George quien estaba despeinándolo.  
-Voy a ayudar a Molly en la cocina.-dijo la castaña desapareciendo del lugar.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry, podemos hablar a solas-dijo la pelirroja con timidez.

Los dos subieron hasta la vieja habitación de la más pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny miraba a Harry mientras este estaba muy nervioso.  
-Harry, tenemos que hablar de nosotros.-dijo firmemente la muchacha.  
-No sé de que hablas, creo que dejamos en claro lo que teníamos.-murmuró Harry.  
-Lo se pero he pensado mucho en ti Harry-sonrió seductoramente la mujer.  
-No estoy interesado.-gritó el joven.  
-Harry, solo era una niña tonta, ahora sé lo que en verdad quiero-la actitud tomada por Ginevra Weasley era descarada.  
-Ginny, no seré otra vez tu capricho, una semana después de que rompimos me enteré que tenías una relación paralela con Dean, y eso fue hace más de dos años, creí que así estábamos mejor-Harry estaba enfadado con su ex novia.  
-Bueno pero déjame jugar un rato entonces-dicho esto la pelirroja se le tiró encima literalmente.  
-¡No Gi...!-El chico trataba de liberarse de los brazos de su ex.

Se abrió la puerta y Harry pudo distinguir una silueta muy conocida.  
-Ginny, ya vamos a com..., oh, lo siento.-Hermione cerró la puerta apenada.  
El chico de ojos verdes se deshizo del abrazo de la mujer, corrió en busca de su amiga, al encontrarla la miró, ella estaba más pálida de lo normal y muy rígida.  
-Herm, no paso nada no...- sus labios fueron sellados por la cálida mano de la castaña.  
-No tienes que explicar nada, esta todo bien.-La boca de Hermione se estiró en una sonrisa forzada.  
-Harry, la comida está lista, todos a la mesa -dijo Molly Weasley con voz maternal.

La celebración fue todo un éxito, toda la gente que él apreciaba estaba allí, y para más alegría Ron había anunciado su casamiento con Luna, Hermione estaba radiante por su ex novio, su relación no funcionó pero volvieron a ser los de siempre lo que a Harry le impresionó, aunque no dudaba de que Hermione tuvo mucho que ver, ella era fabulosa.  
-¿Harry serás el padrino sin pensarlo no?-dijo Luna con voz misteriosa.  
-mmmm...no lo se es que apenas los conozco-Bromeó Harry.  
La fiesta transcurrió entre bromas y alegría pero Harry seguía incómodo por la situación en la que lo encontró su mejor amiga, justo ese día tenía que ser, el día que pensaba declararle sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora que estaba seguro de que nada podría complicarlos, que podían ser felices si ella sentía lo mismo.

Era de tarde, los invitados se estaban retirando y Harry decidió ir en busca de Hermione.  
-¿Herm, puedo hablar contigo?-Susurró Harry cuando se encontraban fuera de la casa de los Weasley.  
-Harry, si es por lo de Ginny no debes preocuparte, solo debes de tener cuidado con ella-la castaña se ruborizó.  
El chico estaba furioso con su ex, había echado a perder sus planes, pero no se daría por vencido, no con Hermione.  
-¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar?-preguntó el ojiverde rápidamente.  
-Bien, pero volvamos temprano, tengo bastante trabajo-se quejó la chica.  
-Es viernes Herm.-rió Harry.  
Ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras Harry pensaba en el lugar donde quería aparecerse con Hermione.

En poco tiempo ambos aparecieron en un campo lleno de girasoles,el astro rey estaba encima de sus cabezas.  
-Ha...Harry ¿que es esto?-murmuró Hermione impactada, era el lugar más bello que había visto.  
-Es un regalo, sé que te encantan los girasoles-respondió satisfecho de la reacción de su amiga.  
-¡Me encantan!...pero no es mi cumpleaños, es el tuyo-dijo misteriosamente entrecerrando los ojos.  
El moreno tomó la mano de la joven mientras caminaban por el hermoso lugar, no sabía como decirle.  
Tras varios minutos Hermione se puso reflexiva, el chico trató de seguir sus pensamientos sin perderse en sus labios.

-Sabes Harry, tú eres como estos girasoles, giras alrededor de tus motivaciones, tienes que tener un motivo para poder sentirte activo, creo que estas tan aburrido y monótono últimamente, me gustaría saber que te sucede.-la chica se detuvo a inspeccionar una de las flores.  
-Ja, ¿sabes cual es mi motivación ahora mismo?-dicho esto la miró con complicidad.  
Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, siempre sintió una conexión con su mejor amigo, pero esto que había dicho la hacía fantasear con el sueño que tuvo toda su vida, ella y Harry juntos, como novios, como pareja, se conocían tanto que no tenía que darse a entender.  
-Harry...yo-esta vez la silenciada era Hermione, Harry con delicadeza había tocado sus labios con su dedo en señal de silencio.

-Herm, tu eres como el sol para mi, sin ti, en verdad no se que haría sin tí, eres lo más importante, si algún día faltaras yo no sé que haría, eres lo que yo más..-Tuvo que detenerse para mirar a los ojos a Hermione para continuar, siempre estuvieron tan extrañamente conectados que se sintió nervioso, también tenía una euforia tremenda, como que Hermione le transmitió sus sentimientos.  
-Harry, lo que dices es tan hermoso, tu también eres importante para mi, lo más importante.-tuvo que callar porque estaba sollozando.  
El moreno abrazó a la castaña, mientras ella trataba de elegir las palabras justas y necesarias para explicar lo que le sucedía.  
La muchacha aclaró su garganta, miró aquellos profundos ojos verdes, tuvo distracción, una dulce sensación antes de entregarle su corazón al dueño de esos ojos.

-Harry, te amo.-la sonrisa de Hermione lo decía todo.  
-Yo también Herm, siempre supe que tú lo dirías primero.- bromeó el moreno.  
El beso pronto llegó, era el broche de oro para esa gran amistad, era perfecto, como siempre imaginaron que sería, no había comparación con nada, sabían que ambos cuidarían de ese amor, sería su motivación, sería su propio sol, sería lo que siempre soñaron.  
Harry y Hermione se volvieron más que inseparables, más que antes, se volvieron uno, en ese campo de girasoles.


End file.
